Sheldon and Miranda's last few days
by thenextshondarhimes
Summary: a little more detail of how Sheldon will spend his last day with Miranda. Also to come will be her funeral


[A/N: Inspired by the song "Carry You Home" by James Blunt]

They walked hand in hand, solemnly and silently out of the hospital. Sheldon drove them to her house without saying a word because both of them knew if they spoke a word even they would begin to cry. He got out of the car and opened her car door, gently took her by the hand and walked her into the house, upstairs, and into bed. It was only 4 pm but they both laid down looking up into the ceiling. In some time Sheldon rolled over to see Miranda was awake as well. "Miranda." Sheldon said in his most loving voice. "What are we going to do? We can't just sit here while you… while you… wait?"

"Wait? For what am I waiting for?" Miranda was still having difficulties coming to terms with death.

"Come on, let's not make this any harder than it is, you're waiting to go." Sheldon stopped.

"Home," Her voice was weak and shaky. "Home, home to be with my true father, my savior and lord, home to see you again." She sounded more encouraging with each phrase.

"Well, until you go home, I want to do anything you want."

"Let's go to the beach Shelly," She rolled over on her side looking at him.

"Do you want to go now?"

"No, I can wait until tomorrow."

"O.k, let's have some dinner and go to bed so we can get an early start."

**The next day.**

Sheldon is already up and in the shower when Miranda wakes up. She heads to the bathroom, strips off her clothes and gets into the shower with him. "Make it a little cooler," She suggests. Sheldon lowers the temperature and rubs her favorite soap over her body. They hold each other kissing and listening to the sound of the water hitting the stone shower floor. He gets out before her and grabs a towel to wrap around her and puts some lotion on her skin. They both get dressed and eat breakfast watching re-runs of an old t.v show they both loved.

Sheldon looked at the clock, it was eleven. "Ready for the beach?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Miranda grabbed her sunhat and headed for the door, taking one last good look around her house. The beach is just a short walk away so they decide to walk and enjoy the sunshine. The beach is empty because of the season, not quite hot but not rainy. It's sunny and cool. "I want to go in the water Shelly," Miranda pleads. Sheldon was never fond of swimming, especially in cold water but he knows today he'll have to deal with it. They chase each other around swimming through the waves. Miranda stands up in the mid waist deep water. "What are you going to do after?" She looks at Sheldon very seriously.

"After what?"

"After I go home, you know, after."

"I.. I.. I can't really imagine that, I want to be with you forever."

"Shell, promise me you wont hurt for too long, because I won't be hurting at all anymore, promise you'll always love me but you'll find room to love someone else."  
"I haven't loved, or socialized with anyone else in a long time."

"Well, consider me practice, experience, just do what you did with me on someone else." Sheldon remains quiet, Miranda can tell he doesn't want to continue this conversation. "You want to dry off, ride the rollercoaster, grab a hotdog on the pier and then come back and watch the sunset?"

"Yeah, that sounds lovely." Sheldon and Miranda headed out of the water, Sheldon didn't even care how freezing cold he was and he could imagine Miranda felt worse. He held a towel while she changed into some dry clothes and she did the same for him. He took the towels off of their beach chairs and noticed a necklace on the table. It was a very familiar necklace to him, a small pair of angel wings in silver with little blue studs on the tips of the wings. "Miranda, you forgot your necklace, I'll put it on for you." He reached for her neck.

"No. That was the last time I'll take it off," He looked confused. She sat down, from being tired, he sat down next to her. "My mother gave me this when I turned ten years old because she said I was always an angel, and the blue rhinestones are because I always wanted to be a mermaid and I love swimming, but I want you to have the necklace now, think of me as your angel, think of me as your mermaid, think of me as your swimming angel mermaid in heaven waiting for you to come home," She fought back tears, Sheldon did too. "But, maybe don't wear it, that's a little gay, keep it in your pocket or something and when you're with it, you're with me." They both had a good laugh, Sheldon put the necklace in his pocket. They walked up to the pier.

"Maybe I'm a little too tired for the rollercoaster," Miranda said after climbing the steps up the pier.

"How about the undersea themed carousel instead?" Sheldon suggested. Miranda smiled in delight and Sheldon went to by the tickets. "What do you want to ride on?" He asked playfully.

"The purple otter," She said, he took her hand and helped her up onto the plastic animal. "You ride the blue dolphin," She gestured at the seat next to her. The delightful organ music began to play. As their animals went up and down they both squealed with delight. They got off.

"That sure was fun," Sheldon said smiling.  
"Yeah it was, hey do you want to split a hotdog and a cotton candy, I don't think I have enough room for a whole one."

"Of course," He said.

"I'll buy, you just save us a picnic table." Miranda returned with one hotdog with ketchup, two waters and a pink cotton candy. They both ate and talked about the things they had enjoyed doing together with what short time they had. "Will you still eat at the café when I'm gone?"

"At least once a week,"

"Will you still sit at our table?"  
"I'll sit at that table, and only that table."

"Will you ever bring another girl to our café?"  
"Do you want me too?"

"Yes, but make sure you tell her where you heard about it."

After dinner they walked back down to the beach and sat in between some big rocks to watch the sunset. Just as it went down Miranda said she was tired. "You can rest your head on my chest," Sheldon said.

"Shelly, today has been one of the best days I've had in a long time, well really every day since I've known you has been a better day for me and I really love you, I love you very much."

"I could," Sheldon choked up. "I could go. Home. With. You."  
"No." Miranda looked very angry. "No, you have to keep going, you better have some good stories to tell when you come home to me many years from now, you gottta keep going for the both of us."

"I will." Sheldon said.

"And I will always look out for you, I will always love you, I'll be watching." Miranda felt her breathing begin to tighten.

"Where should I go if I ever want to talk to you?" Sheldon asked.

"You shouldn't have to go anywhere, I'll always be in your heart, but the stars and the ocean should remind you a lot of me."

"I love you so much, Miranda, Why do you have to go?" Miranda yawned.

"I'm tired Sheldon, so very tired, my body is worn, but when I get home I know I'll be healed again."

"Should I carry you home now?"

"Not to my house, I know I can't make it, but you know how to carry me home."

"I love you and don't you ever forget that."

"Sheldon." Miranda's voice was very weak. "Thank you, thank you for everything."

"I love you." Tears streamed down Sheldon's face as he held her, feeling her chest begin to slow and as it stopped he called the paramedics. They couldn't resuscitate her, which Sheldon knew was the case. They took her away in ambulance anyways and Sheldon stood there, he looked out into the ocean and for half a second he swore he saw an angel swimming out to sea.


End file.
